


A Much Needed Break

by ahunmaster



Series: Repairman AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Repairman, Secret Relationship, Unfaithful Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed gets a moment with Thornstriker when her parents leave the house during one of his repairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Much Needed Break

 

"Honestly, I don't know why my husband bothers to keep that stupid thing... keeps breaking every time I touch it and then he just starts freaking out about it."

 

Bloodshed ignored the woman ranting over her cigarette while he worked to fix the treadmill/ mini bar/ television set.  Seriously, who needed something like this?

 

Apparently his rich clients, that was who.

 

"I don't understand; I mean, he keeps his stuff in there, so why can't I keep my alcohol in there as well?"

 

A cellphone went off, thankfully cutting the woman's rant off.

 

"Oh, damn it," she answered it. "Hello?  Oh hel~lo there Jacob; how's the business doing?"

 

Jacob, her assistant at work, or, as Bloodshed knew him better as, the other man.  There was no doubt something was going on between this woman and her assistant, seeing as how she had no love for the man she was actually married to.

 

He wasn't surprised.  After all, her husband had several mistresses on the side as well.  He was also the idiot who did this sort of crap while he was around fixing their things.

 

"A few papers to sign? Great, I'll come right over." She hung up and turned to the back part of the main area of the house. "Thornstriker!  Thornstriker, where are you?"

 

Yes, she was now going on a tryst with her assistant while he was working on their stuff.  Same old, same old.

 

"Yes, Mother?"

 

"I need to go into work to take care of a few things." 

 

Bullshit, you were going to fuck your boy toy, Bloodshed thought.

 

"Keep an eye on the repairman, will you?  Make sure he fixes my Jacuzzi as well."

 

"Yes, Mother," the soft spoken Thornstriker answered as she watched her mother grab her purse and coat and leave without so much as a goodbye.

 

Once the door slammed shut behind the woman, the sweaty man got up from the treadmill/ mini bar/TV to look at the girl.  "That was pretty fast."

 

She gave a soft sigh. "Yes..." Thornstriker moved to sit on the couch next to the broken machine. "He actually came over last night right after Father left on one of his conference trips."

 

"Conference trips?"

 

Another sigh left the girl's mouth.  "Yes.  His secretary is with him to assist him."

 

Damn, her parents were a fucked up mess.  They fucked each other and then fucked each other over by having several affairs on the side.

 

"Well, at least she's out of the house today."

 

"Yes." She didn't blink when he sat down next to her. "I could hear them from my room.  I couldn't sleep."

 

"Don't worry about it now." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You've got me here now."

 

"I know," she said as leaned into him, "But my brother will be back from the gym in the next hour."

 

Bloodshed held back a huff.  So much for a peaceful afternoon with his lover.  "Well, we can at least still sit like this until then.  I really need a break."

 

"But you've only been working on Father's treadmill for half-an-hour."

 

"And listening to your mother rant the whole time."

 

"Ah." Thornstriker leaned in to nuzzle against his side. "Right.  Mother does do that."

 

"Mm-hmm."

 

It wasn't what he had hoped for, but spending the next 39 minutes like this with Thornstriker was more than enough for Bloodshed.

 

Until Airstream came home and started yelling at him.

 

END


End file.
